


adore to see your eyes fly

by pakadoge



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, M/M, Obsession, Pyromania
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8947912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pakadoge/pseuds/pakadoge
Summary: Стайлз – пироманьяк, Дерек – социопат. Они были созданы друг для друга.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [adore to see your eyes fly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/361345) by [1001cranes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1001cranes/pseuds/1001cranes). 



adore to see your eyes fly

Переводчик: pakadoge  
(разрешение на перевод получено)  
Дисклеймер: не мое.  
Размер: миди (в оригинале 11309 слов)  
Рейтинг: NC-17  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Дерек Хейл/Стайлз Стилински  
Жанр: влюбленные психи, насилие, смерть одного из значимых персонажей, все плохо – все просто прекрасно.  
Предупреждения: хромает грамотность, нет беты, наверняка кто-то перевел бы лучше.  
Предупреждения2: Кто-то уже спрашивал разрешения у автора на перевод. И сам фик зарезервирован в таблице переводов в сообществе (adore to see your eyes fly-1001cranes-Аноним-В процессе-21.12.2012). Но прошло (надо же, я пишу это 21.12.2016) ровно 4 года. Я прошу прощения, если кого обидела.  
Предупреждения автора: «Мне кажется, Стайлз пироманьяк, а у Дерека – пирофилия. Насилие. Смерть одного из значимых героев».

\\\

Дерек даже не знал о существовании Стайлза. Все эти шестнадцать лет. Преступная потеря времени. Шестнадцать лет жизни Стайлза, а его не было рядом. Дерек старается не злиться слишком сильно из-за этого. В конце концов, в его распоряжении следующие шестьдесят.

\\\

Первый раз он увидел его в лесу. На полпути между домом Хейлов и шоссе. В сердце ничего. Никто не приходит сюда. И не зря. Иногда здесь бродят медведи и горные львы и шанс пропасть здесь с концами весьма высок. Впрочем, это место просто далеко от основных тропок и здесь ЖУТКО. И Дерек не помогает развеять это представление, живя в доме, где сгорела вся его семья. Он слышал в городе пару раз, как его обсуждали, но не стал связываться со сплетниками. Если бы он был старше, вероятно, не было бы спасения от детишек, приходящих смотреть на старого чокнутого, но он все еще молод, эмоционально нестабилен, и никто не хочет с ним связываться.

Дерек много времени проводит, сдерживая разрушение дома – этот хаос, как нож в сердце, он скучает по хорошим временам. Много усилий требуется просто чтобы удержать превращение второго этажа в первый, но бегает он тоже много. И, в отличие от большинства людей, Дереку не нужна музыка, когда он бегает. Или гаджет по считыванию частоты пульса, или измеряющий, как много километров он пробежал. Он бежит до тех пор, пока больше уже не может бежать. Вот так. Это держит его в тонусе. Чувствующим. Осязающим. Живым.

И потому что он начеку, он видит дым.

Почти незаметный. Чуть темнее тени деревьев или неба в дождливый день. Но он есть.

Сердце Дерека бьется сильнее, и он бежит туда.

\\\

Восемь лет назад дом Хейлов сгорел дотла – все, кто был внутри, погибли. Кроме Дерека. Потому что его не было в доме. Той ночью он был с Кейт Арджент. Терял девственность на заднем сидении ее машины. Они примчались к дому раньше всех остальных, направляя машину на огромные клубы черного дыма, которые заслоняли звезды. Дерек стоял там и смотрел, как вся его семья горела и ничего не мог сделать. Когда пожарные прибыли на место (далеко ото всех дорог) – было уже слишком поздно.

Весьма унизительный опыт. Странный. Выступив против природы, используя все достижения цивилизации вдруг осознать, что есть много ситуаций, когда природа возьмет свое. Когда она собьет с тебя спесь и растопчет, блядь, на хрен. Шрам от ожога, который он получил, пытаясь спасти Лору, не даст забыть об этом. Он думал, может быть… если бы он мог ее спасти, даже если только ее одну… Но он провел неделю в реанимации после этой попытки, потерянный в морфиновых снах, вся правая сторона тела в бинтах.

Позже, в отчете он прочитал, что была неисправная проводка. В подвале. Что не так уж странно для таких старых домов. Замкнуло в проводе, стрельнула искра, а рядом стояло что-нибудь горючее, или старое кресло, или еще какой-нибудь воспламеняющийся мусор, который люди копят постоянно. Ужасный несчастный случай.

Только вот Дерек не знает, верить этому или нет. Он пытался вспомнить… он ВОСЕМЬ ЛЕТ, пытается вспомнить, выяснить была ли в этом его вина. Играл ли он в подвале в тот день? Приносила ли Лора еще одну пачку спичек, поджигать которые куда как веселее, чем использовать зажигалку, в их играх, где были и обожженные пальцы, и подпалины на одежде, и запах горелых волос? И, если он был в тот день в подвале, убрал ли он все за собой? Он всегда был осторожен, он так думал. Но он… он не может ВСПОМНИТЬ.

Так что он убил восемь человек.

Может быть.

//

Это пацан.

Рядом с огнем в смысле. Причина дыма. Пацан сидит на земле, ноги такие длинные, что колени почти закрывают уши. Дерек стоит на холмике, прямо над ним, тихо, как церковная мышь, просто смотрит.

Пацан соображает, что делает. Он убрал все опавшие листья и ветки – так что никакого шанса на лесной пожар. Просто маленький костер перед ним. Начатый с мертвых листьев – Дерек чувствует их запах – темный, влажный. Пацан подкармливает огонь листами бумаги из пачки, которую держит в руках – сжимая пальцы так сильно, Дерек видит, как морщинами идут листы бумаги. 

Злость.

Дерек прекрасно знает, как она себя проявляет.

Пацан всхлипывает тихонько, бормочет что-то себе под нос – Дерек хотел бы подойти ближе, чтобы услышать больше. Тяжелые паузы, горький шепот. Он держит лист бумаги почти вне досягаемости огня, смотрит, как тот занимается с уголка и держит до последнего, когда огонь почти касается пальцев. Тщательно сжигает. Лист за листом. Сосредоточенный, глаза только на огне, даже если рот не закрывается.

Дерек наблюдает за ним долго, пока пацан не заканчивает свое дело. Яркий, живой, СТРАННЫЙ. Он продолжает говорить сам с собой, когда идет через лес к шоссе. Смотрит себе под ноги, так взгляд и не поднимает.

Не сказать, что он красив, во всяком случае, не классическая красота, нет – Дерек на мгновенье вспоминает Кейт и куда это все его привело, он спускается с холма к кострищу и ворошит ногой еще тлеющие угли – но у него удивительно яркие глаза. Дерек никогда в жизни таких не видел.

И никогда ничего так сильно не хотел.

\\\

Выяснить, кто этот пацан – дело на пару дней. Он подросток, понятно, а Бикон Хиллс настолько мал, что здесь всего одна старшая школа. Достать школьный альбом не трудно, и он там, прямо на первых же страницах – новичок в прошлом году, сейчас на втором курсе. Фотография черно-белая, дешевая и зернистая, кривая улыбка смазана, как будто движение было слишком быстрым, и камера не смогла его уловить. Под фото крошечная надпись – Дженим Стилински.

ДЖЕНИМ. Дерек произносит имя про себя, а потом и несколько раз вслух. Дженим. Нет, ему совершенно не подходит. Наверняка у него есть прозвище, при таком-то имени. У любого ребенка было бы.

Джей, может быть. Джен – слишком по-девчачьи, Ним – нонсенс, а что еще можно сделать с этим именем? Загадка.

И Дерек очень хочет узнать ответ.

\\\

В следующие пару недель он выясняет кое-что о Джениме. Фейсбук – в основном парочка периферийных знакомых со страницы Лиги лакросса Бикон Хиллс, страница о Злобном профессоре Харрисе. Дерек листает фотоальбомы и просматривает список друзей - ничего необычного или странного. Он проводит небольшую рекогносцировку, когда до него доходит – на носу большая игра против вражеской команды из соседнего города. Почти весь город соберется на школьном стадионе, так что он вполне может появиться там.

Еще пара вещей о нем, пацане из леса. Джениме Стилински. Во-первых, у него действительно есть прозвище – Стайлз. И вот оно ПОДХОДИТ ему. Потом: он никогда не затыкается. Он в команде по лакроссу, но всегда на скамейке запасных. Вероятно, из-за проблем с координацией, с симпатией думает Дерек. Конечности слишком длинные, а он не слишком хорошо с ними управляется.

У Стайлза есть Джип, довольно старый. Он часто им пользуется, потому что на нем закуп продуктов и хозтоваров, кроме того, он сам ездит в школу и на тренировки, и везде, куда ему понадобится. Это имеет смысл, думает Дерек, когда осознает, что отец Стайлза шериф. Это очевидно. Не то чтобы в городе было полно Стилински.

Его лучший друг Скот МакКолл. Его единственный друг, вообще-то. Дерек еще не определился нравится ему это или нет. Он также сохнет по Лидии Мартин, которая далека от него по социальной лестнице как стратосфера и вряд ли взглянет на него второй раз, даже если он будет гореть. Так что…

Вот это Дереку нравится.

\\\

Он много времени проводит, думая о дне, когда нашел Стайлза в лесу. Нашел, как бы… ОБНАРУЖИЛ, будто Стайлз что-то новое и прекрасное, и невиданное ранее. Уникальный. Уязвимый. Он думает о том, что мог сделать, если бы был менее занят разглядыванием. Спуститься с холма, опрокинуть Стайлза на землю, вдавить своим телом в холодную траву рядом с огнем.

Если говорить о сексе, с подростками легко. Подростки ГЛУПЫЕ. Они на самом деле думают той штукой между ног. Просто рука Дерека на члене Стайлза, и он перестанет сопротивляться. Не то чтобы сопротивление стало проблемой. Стайлз худой и быстрый, но в нем нет силы. Уж точно не столько, как в Дереке. Дерек – сплошные мышцы. Дерек животное. Он мог трахнуть Стайлза, а тот бы и пикнуть не успел. Никого на много километров вокруг, даже если бы он и кричал.

Дерек представляет. Как он терся бы о Стайлза, чувствовал шов ширинки сквозь свои беговые шорты. Вылизывал его рот, этот вечно ОТКРЫТЫЙ рот – сосал язык. Одна рука не шее – пульс как гром под пальцами. Другой рукой Дерек надавил бы на член Стайлза, сжал его сквозь джинсы, пока Стайлз стонет. Руки Стайлза сжимают его майку, притягивая или отталкивая. Он в ловушке, между желанием открыть горло и подставить живот, сдаваясь, или сжаться в комок, желая сбежать от всего.

Он бы кончил под Дереком – здесь, в одежде, на земле. Грязь под ногтями, опавшие листья в волосах. Со слезами. Пытаясь оттолкнуть. Мокрое пятно расплывается по ткани под пальцами Дерека – резкий запах, сильный, такой МАЛЬЧИШЕСКИЙ.

Следующая часть сложнее. Требует более пристального внимания. Перевернуть Стайлза, сорвать штаны, прижаться головкой члена к дырочке – просто чтобы почувствовать упругость, инстинктивное сжатие в попытке противостоять вторжению. Как бы он умолял. Не то чтобы Дерек планирует такое. Он не хочет причинить Стайлзу боль, нет. Просто почувствовать. Кончить на эту маленькую сжимающуюся дырочку.

Или поднять майку Стайлза вверх, обнажить соски, сжавшиеся от прохлады. Стайлз замрет под ним, пока Дерек возьмет член в руку и поднимется по его груди. Скользнет вверх, и член окажется у губ Стайлза, его ускользающая улыбка, вишневая сладость внутри. Взять этот рот, пометить его, толкнуться глубже, даже если в уголках глаз Стайлза появятся слезы.

Дерек представляет, как он оботрет его потом, у Стайлза горящее от румянца лицо, небольшой пепельный след на щеке, прямо на родинках – и он кончает. Воя. В одиночестве, в сгоревшем доме.

\\\

Дерек не может остановиться после этого. Даже не пытается. Он приходит на все игры, все тренировки. Стоит у кромки леса, за трибунами. Теперь, бегая в лесу, он ищет Стайлза. Он находит следы костров, подрезанный кустарник, кучи пепла. Но не Стайлза.

Есть вещи, которые Дерек хочет знать. Ему НУЖНО знать. Как движутся его губы, когда Стайлз говорит, улыбаясь по-настоящему, и, если улыбка вынужденная. Выражение его лица, когда никто не смотрит. Звук голоса в моменты покоя. Как он пахнет после бега. Остается ли запах дыма на его одежде.

Нужно иметь в виду – Дерек не тупой. Он дееспособен, было полно психиатров в его прошлом, которые подтвердили это. Он знает, что делает. Преследует Стайлза – и знает, как это выглядит со стороны. Точно знает. Он одержим, если говорить без экивоков. Но он не собирается вредить Стайлзу. Ничего подобного. Он просто хочет УЗНАТЬ его. Это не так уж страшно, правда? Просто стать друзьями. Стайлзу нужен друг. Нормальные дети не бродят по лесам, разжигая костры. Поверьте Дереку – он знает.

\\\

Легче легкого проникнуть на стоянку у школы в конце учебного дня – родители забирают детей, некоторые уезжают сами, те, кто собирается ехать на автобусах, сбиваются в маленькие группы на остановке. Он пережидает исход и двигается только, когда стоянка пустеет. Это затишье продлится до окончания тренировок.

Залезть под капот стайлзова Джипа – минутное дело. Он покрывает свечи зажигания грифелем и закрывает капот.

Потом едет в город, заполняет бак. Заходит в магазин, чтобы купить парочку нужных вещей. Когда он возвращается на стоянку у школы – та почти пуста. Стайлз стоит у Джипа, капот открыт, в руках какая-то книжка, возможно, инструкция. 

Дерек въезжает на стоянку. Останавливается и замирает на минуту, чтобы сконцентрироваться. Напомнить себе, что он тут делает. Зачем он это делает.

\- Проблемы с машиной? – спрашивает он. Почти краснеет. Глупо. Он точно знает, что там, не так ли?

\- Похоже, - отвечает Стайлз и пинает легонько шину. – Она не заводится, и я понятия не имею почему.

\- Ага, – вблизи глаза Стайлза такие же громадные и яркие, как ему казалось. Ресницы темные и длинные. – Ну, может быть парочка простых причин для этого. 

\- Это можно исправить? – спрашивает Стайлз, глядя в надежде на Дерека щенячьими глазами. Тот не выдерживает и отворачивается к машине, чтобы скрыть улыбку.

\- Что-то можно быстро починить, что-то только в мастерской. Но по крайне мере ты будешь знать.

\- Да, понятно. Ну, посмотри, пожалуйста. Наверняка ты лучше в этом разбираешься, чем я.

\- Дерек Хейл, - говорит он и первым протягивает руку для приветствия. Он сжимает ладонь Стайлза – длинные пальцы, круглая ладонь. Мозоли от лакросса.

\- Да, я знаю, – румянец вспыхивает на лице. – В смысле…

\- Моя репутация опережает меня, - сухо замечает Дерек.

\- Ну да, - Стайлз смотрит вниз на грязь на своих кедах. – Печальная репутация, это уж точно.

\- Буду иметь в виду.

\- Я Стайлз. Стилински. Ну…

\- Никто не назовет своего ребенка Стайлз Стилински, - слегка поддразнивает Дерек, как будто он не знает.

\- Это прозвище! Я сам не могу произнести свое имя, чего уж от других ждать!

\- Справедливо, - Дерек указывает на машину. – Так что случилось?

\- Понятия не имею. Бензина полный бак. Но… я знаю какие-то базовые вещи, а в остальном просто молюсь, чтобы машина продолжала двигаться. Никаких странных шумов не было, ничего такого. Она просто не заводится. Кажется, аккумулятор довольно новый, но все остальное не в идеальном состоянии. - Стайлз замолкает, нервно кусая щеку изнутри. – Я как раз собирался звонить отцу.

\- Шерифу, - добавляет Дерек и Стайлз расслабляется. Никто в здравом уме не свяжется с сыном шерифа, не так ли? – Давай я посмотрю. Сестра хорошо разбиралась в машинах, подцепил кое-что у нее.

\- Вперед! – говорит Стайлз и кивает головой, как болванчик. – К победе! Банзай! Через тернии к звездам! Я… просто игнорируй меня, так все делают.

Румянец заливает его лицо и распространяется по шее вниз. Деликатный розовый.

Дерек решает, что лучше сейчас заняться делом и ныряет под капот. Стайлз придвигается ближе, заглядывая через плечо.

\- Аккумулятор в порядке. Стартер подключен. Крышка плотно сидит, - Дерек молчит минуту, притворяясь, что задумался. – Может быть свечи зажигания…

\- Свечи зажигания?

\- Иногда они покрываются сажей. Просто нужно протереть немного… - Он вытирает их краем рубашки, обнажая пресс. Краем глаза отследив, как Стайлз ловит взглядом каждое движение. – Надеюсь, поможет. Давай, попробуй. 

\- Серьезно? – Стайлз запрыгивает на сидение. Мгновение и двигатель заводится. Стайлз выскакивает обратно и орет. – Чувааак!

\- Это было просто, - говорит Дерек. У него от улыбки с непривычки болит лицо.

\- Боже мой! СПАСИБО!

\- Без проблем, – он впервые так близко к Стайлзу. Тогда, в лесу он был далеко. От Стайлза не пахнет дымом. Просто дешевое мыло и свежесть – принимал душ после тренировки.

\- Нет, правда! – настаивает Стайлз. – Наверняка я должен был помнить о том, что нужно очищать эти свечи, но у меня проблемы с концентрацией, особенно когда мой отец впадает в лекционный модус, и я совсем забыл, все, совершенно, а папа знает об этом, но не помнит, понимаешь? Были бы вздохи и разочарованные взгляды и все эти «Стайлз, я беспокоюсь о твоем будущем, о работе, которую ты будешь делать…» и все это даже НЕ ПРОИЗНЕСЯ И СЛОВА. Наверняка родителей учат этому специально на родительских собраниях… или еще что… - Стайлз наконец затихает. – Ну… ты знаешь…Как-то так в общем…

\- Все нормально… Не хотелось бы проблем с отцом, правильно?

\- Боже, нет, конечно! У него и без того забот хватает, - Стайлз делает шаг вперед, потом неловко топчется, как будто хотел обнять Дерека или хлопнуть его по плечу, но тут вспомнил, что говорит почти с незнакомцем. – Да, точно, спасибо еще раз. Как бы в двадцатый…

\- Всегда приятно слышать, - легко отвечает Дерек и протягивает руку чтобы ощутить давление стайлзовых пальцев еще раз.

\\\

Суть в том, что это Дереку и нужно. Присутствовать. Стайлз довольно одинок. МакКолл его единственный друг и он хороший друг, но … совершенно обычный парень, и занят, если принять во внимание пускание слюней на девчонку Арджентов. Стайлз приятельствует с парочкой парней из команды, но ПРИЯТЕЛЬ и ДРУГ разные вещи. Самый близкий, пожалуй, Денни – гей, и Дерек с подозрением наблюдал за ним. Но Денни доволен своим бойфрендом, тяжко вздыхает на вопросы Стайлза и, если что и было - давно прошло. Еще есть отец Стайлза, конечно. Но трудно быть одиноким родителем даже если не брать во внимание сложную работу шерифа. Так что это не препятствие. Полно свободы для маневра, чтобы… проскользнуть.

Пока Лидия Мартин не расстается с Джексоном Уитмором накануне зимнего бала. Она выходит на тропу войны и отчаянно ищет замену кавалеру, а Эллисон ох-как-услужливо обращает ее внимание на Стайлза.

Лидии не было на радаре Дерека, пока внезапно Стайлз не всплыл на ее.

\\\

Дерек быстро соображает под давлением. Он не любит составлять планы, но хорош в стратегии. Вынюхивании слабых мест, при нажатии на которые люди ломаются. Если ты достаточно умен, иногда достаточно одного удара. А Дерек очень, очень умен.

Сначала он думает об автомобильной аварии, но недолго. Слишком много они привлекают внимания. Да и не всегда срабатывает верно. Одно дело сделать так, чтобы машина не завелась и совсем другое, чтобы она взорвалась. Слишком много переменных.

Да и убивать ее он не хочет. Дерек хочет, чтобы она просто исчезла из вида, вернула ему возможность проскользнуть назад.

\\\

В итоге он проникает в дом Лидии. Режет ее платья на кусочки, разбивает зеркало, наливает отбеливатель в шампунь. Дерись как девчонка, как ревнивая девчонка. Так что полиция ничего другого не подумает, даже если ее вызовут. Достаточно эффективно для его целей. Лидия не показывается в школе неделю и на бале тоже не появляется.

Позже на этой неделе он подходит к Стайлзу в лесу. Застает его не у костра, но точно после одного такого. След пепла на лице и на коленях джинсы испачканы им. Как его отец не заметил, что в доме растет пироманьяк, Дерек не понимает. Двойные смены и ноша отца одиночки – просто оправдания.

\- Стайлз.

\- Ээээ… Привет. Чувак. Как… эм.. Как дела?

Боже, какой нервный. Столько ВИНЫ. Практически можно учуять ее запах.

\- Прекрасно, - и вспышка зубастой улыбки. – Что ты тут делаешь?

\- Прочищаю голову, знаешь. Свежий воздух и … природа… и вообще. Тишина. Такое место. Ты выглядишь… спортивным.

\- Бегаю. Хорошо прочищает голову.

Стайлз фыркает.

\- Уверен, Финсток практикует ту же философию.

\- Приятно слышать, что он не меняется с годами.

\- Да ладно… Он прыгнет из среднего возраста сразу в капризного старика из дома престарелых.

Звучит правдоподобно на самом-то деле.

\- У тебя что-то… - говорит Дерек и трет пальцем пятно не щеке Стайлза, чувствуя, как дернулись мышцы. – Грязь что ли. Что ты тут делал?

\- Ммм… Пачкался… - Стайлз замолкает. Он выглядит так, будто желает провалиться сквозь землю или заползти под ближайший камень. – Очевидно.

Дерек опускает руку. Румянец на лице Стайлза так же хорош, как и отметина.

\- Тебя подвести? Мой дом за этим холмом.

\- Я правда так далеко зашел?

\- Получается да.

\- Неа, - говорит Стайлз через минуту. – Не думаю, что оставлял машину далеко.

Дерек проглатывает инстинктивное желание настоять на том, чтобы Стайлз пошел с ним. Удерживает себя от того, чтобы протянуть руку и увести его за собой. Он легко говорит:

\- Как хочешь. 

\\\

Потом он совершает глупость.

Оглядываясь назад – все из-за лакросса. Нет ничего принципиально плохого в том, что он посещает игры; команда Бикон Хиллс выигрывает уже в течение нескольких лет и город до смешного гордится этим, не говоря уже о том, что Дерек и сам в прошлом играл в лакросс – но он смотрит только на Стайлза. А Стайлз сидит на скамейке запасных. Он никогда не играет, возможно, это часть плана. Или так или ему нравится ненависть тренера Финстока. Но нет, боже, нет. Никто не может быть таким мазохистом.

Дерек наблюдает издалека, неразличимый за деревьями, или смешивается с толпой. Но он не невидимка. И даже если шериф редко посещает игры сына, он точно не пропускает их ВСЕ. И он не дурак.

Он подкрадывается к нему уже в конце игры. Загоняет в угол у трибун. Весьма мастерски, надо заметить. Дерек не может избежать встречи не показав, что сбегает.

\- Вижу тебя довольно часто здесь, - замечает шериф. – Возродил свою любовь к лакроссу?

Он пристально смотрит на Дерека и тот не может распознать эмоции в этом взгляде, хотя ловит малейшую реакцию. Голос нарочито дружелюбный. 

\- Что-то вроде того, - расплывчато отвечает Дерек. Не то чтобы он НЕ ЛЮБИЛ лакросс. Просто Стайлз усиливает его значение.

\- Папа! – Стайлз появляется ниоткуда и Дерек понимает, что они пропустили финальный свисток. – Что ты тут делаешь? Как, спрашивается, ты увидишь мой впечатляющий гол, когда тренер Финсток, наконец, введет меня в игру?

\- Богатое воображение, - сухо говорит шериф и Стайлз тяжело сглатывает. – Я разговаривал с твоим другом.

Продолжает он и что-то неприятное проскальзывает в голосе при слове «друг».

Дерек напрягается и глубже засовывает руки в карманы.

\- Увидимся, - бросает он и уходит. Взгляд шерифа ему вслед, как два кинжала.

\- Пока, чувак! – легко отвечает Стайлз. 

\\\

Слишком просто. Это даже не должно походить на несчастный случай. Он шериф – значит вокруг полно людей, желающих причинить вред.

Дерек выбирает ночь, когда Стайлз остается с ночевкой у МакКолла, и когда шериф дома, после двойной смены. Удачно, что шериф не прочь выпить, он не алкоголик, нет, и никогда не пьет на работе, но после тяжелого дня – часто. Это дополнительная гарантия, что он никуда не выйдет из дома. Дерек сливает дизель у одного из фермеров. Блокирует выходы и обливает горючкой крыльцо.

Самое мерзкое в наблюдении за пожаром то, что запах – довольно приятный. Как жарящаяся на гриле свинина. Вот только это горит человек. Он помнит этот запах. Так же пахло, когда горела его семья, много лет назад.

Получается, думает Дерек, это уж точно один.

\\\  
Дерек приходит на похороны, как и большая часть города. Никто не замечает его. Все глаза направлены на Стайлза, не только дерековы. Ему нужно быть осторожнее. Он облажался ранее. Не был достаточно осторожен и посмотрите куда это его привело. Куда это привело Стайлза. Он такого не хотел.

Дерек может подождать. Он может ждать столько, сколько потребуется. Иногда он забывается, но… он адаптируется. Всегда мог. Он МОЖЕТ подождать.

\\\

Стайлзу шестнадцать. Так что никакой другой семьи. Он остается с МакКоллами пока не получает юридическое подтверждение полной дееспособности и страховые выплаты. Установлены некоторые правила поведения, но все равно все делается для его удобства. Все очень стараются. И почему бы им не постараться?

Миссис МакКолл помогает Стайлзу устроиться в квартире, в городе – вероятно, после того, как попыталась уговорить его остаться у них, но делить комнату со Скоттом – нет, просто нет. Она плачет, обнимая его на прощанье и на глазах Стайлза тоже слезы. Скотт стеснительно топчется рядом. Неловкий. Как и всегда, впрочем.

Иногда Дерек с трудом держится. Заставляет себя не подходить близко. Поникшие плечи Стайлза, бессонные ночи перед телевизором, на экране «Закон и порядок», он смотрит его так долго, что глаза тускнеют и теряют всякое выражение. Все время пицца или китайская еда навынос. Слишком много Адеролла или недостаточно. Но Дерек сказал, что подождет. Сказал, что будет осторожнее. Это тяжелее, чем казалось. Но нужно чем-то жертвовать. Стайлз принес свою жертву. Дерек тоже должен.

Пару месяцев, думает он. Какая-нибудь случайная встреча – в китайском ресторанчике, если Стайлз продолжит есть эту еду, или в ближайшем кинотеатре. Или даже в магазине. Дерек может быть очаровательным, если захочет, а у Стайлза по-прежнему нет друзей. Все отвлекаются на свою собственную жизнь. Скотт – хороший друг, признает Дерек с неохотой, но у него своя насыщенная жизнь. Девушка и забота о матери.

Так что Дерек не ищет Стайлза в лесу. Ну, не намеренно во всяком случае. Так или иначе, он натыкается на Стайлза, на пробежке. Буквально спотыкается о него, когда спускается с холма. Угрюмый Стайлз сидит на бревне, ожесточенно тыкая клюшкой для лакросса в пепелище.

Он думает просто кивнуть и бежать дальше. Оставить Стайлза в покое. Но тот оживляется при его появлении, расправляет немного плечи и несколько раз моргает, будто бы выходя из транса. Неправильно будет оставить его в одиночестве, да?

\- Эй… - говорит Дерек, прежде чем понимает, что понятия не имеет, о чем говорить дальше. Он не ГОТОВ.

К счастью, Стайлз берет разговор в свои руки.

\- Хей, чувак. Смотрю, снова бегаешь.

\- Каждый день. 

\- Чудесно, - с отвращением настоящего лентяя говорит Стайлз. – Наверное тебе НРАВИЛОСЬ, когда Финсток заставлял вас бегать до смерти.

\- Никому такое не понравится.

\- Это уж точно! – восклицает Стайлз и несколько раз тычет клюшкой в угли.

\- Правда, Стайлз? Твоя клюшка? - говорит Дерек осуждающе, он не может сдержаться. Он всегда любил лакросс.

Стайлз кривится. 

\- Не так уж часто мне удается ей попользоваться. Я все время на скамейке запасных. Там уже выемка образовалась от моей задницы. Прекрасный отпечаток.

\- Все проводят какое-то время на скамейке запасных, - хотя Стайлз и правда редко выходит в игру.

\- Только не ты, - фыркает Стайлз. – Никогда. Ты легенда лакросса. Думаю, на половине призов, на школьной выставке почета – прописано твое имя. 

\- Ты и сам не так уж плох.

\- Ты не говорил так, если бы видел, как я играю.

\- Я видел.

Стайлз резко поднимает голову.

\- Когда это?

Дерек минуту притворяется, что вспоминает.

\- Игра против Ланкастера. Ты держался один. На первой линии, правильно? Надо поработать над разворотами, но я видал игроков и похуже.

\- Ага, - медленно говорит Стайлз. – Серьезно? Ладно, может быть «стоит поработать над моими разворотами», хотя… надо поработать НАДО ВСЕМ…

\- Могу помочь, - перебивает Дерек, глаза Стайлза распахиваются от шока. – В смысле, если ты все еще заинтересован в лакроссе. Несмотря на … отпечаток твоей задницы на скамейке.

Стайлз открывает рот. Потом захлопывает его и хмурится. 

\- Не нужно жалеть меня. Все жалеют.

Дерек пожимает плечами.

\- Я хочу сыграть в лакросс с кем-нибудь. Если это будешь ты – хорошо. Уж лучше ты, чем другие, – лучше, чем кто угодно собственно, но Стайлз ему не поверит. Пока не поверит.

Стайлз сужает глаза.

\- Не могу понять, врешь ты или нет.

\- Это все брови.

\- И острые зубы, - кивает благожелательно Стайлз. – Ты пробовал наряжаться вампиром на Хэллоуин? Просто… чуть-чуть поддельной крови и вперед.

\- Я не отмечаю Хэллоуин, - отмечать его нужно с друзьями.

\- Ты еще более жалкий, чем я, - сочувственно говорит Стайлз. Он шутит, думает Дерек, но, и это печально, в шутке есть большая доля правды.

Дерек встает.

\- Убедись, что все погасло, когда пойдешь назад, ладно? Пожар может начаться от любого уголька.

\- Я ЗНАЮ, - огрызается Стайлз моментально, все хорошее настроение пропадает. – Я не допущу этого. Наверное, странно что я тут разжигаю огонь, когда мой отец… - он делает долгий дрожащий вдох. – Я потерял все в огне, понятно? Огонь должен внушать мне ужас, но я… просто…

\- Стайлз, - Дерек сжимает его плечо, чувствуя, как под ладонью движутся мышцы. – Я не думаю, что это странно. Наверное, я понимаю тебя как никто другой во всем Бикон Хиллс.

Рот Стайлза распахивается. Шок моментально высушивает слезы, появившиеся в уголках глаз. Это ХОРОШО, напоминает себе Дерек.

\- Дерьмо! Точно! Боже мой! Я такой болван… Я не хотел… я не думал…

Дерек похлопывает его по плечу.

\- Это было давно. Все нормально. Боль никогда не уйдет, не буду врать. Но она станет меньше.

\- Да ну? Ты собираешься впаривать мне эту ерунду, что время лечит все раны?

\- Ага.

\- Понятно.

Дерек убирает руку с плеча Стайлза.

\- И веришь ты или нет, мне тоже нравится огонь.

\- Правда? – Стайлз качает головой. – Тебе нужно прекратить вешать мне лапшу на уши, потому что я не различаю ложь.

\- Правда. Всегда любил. Моя сестра Лора и я… Наш отец однажды показал нам, как делать животных из соломы, мы тогда были маленькими. Мы связывали их из прутьев и устраивали жуткие маленькие жертвоприношения в подвале.

Уголок рта Дерека приподнимается в намеке на улыбку.

\- Так ты говоришь, что у меня не все плохо.

\- Возможно, - соглашается Дерек и Стайлз сглатывает.

\\\

Стайлз пишет Дереку смс впервые в ту неделю.

«скотт думает что ты заманишь меня в лес и убьешь»

Дерек минуту раздумывает, потом пишет ответ.

«Скотт - дебил.»

«:D»

Так что все идет хорошо.

\\\

После этого Стайлз пишет ему разное время. Чаще всего днем, когда он должен быть сосредоточен на занятиях и тогда Дерек пишет в ответ: «разве ты не должен сейчас быть на химии?» На что получает печальную мордочку в ответ. Иногда Стайлз пишет ему часа в два ночи или когда просыпается: «Кэп Кранч – завтрак чмпионов!» Иногда что-то совсем странное: «оборотни или вампиры? это важно! Определит наши отношения…» И Дерек, наверное, не должен удивляться тому, как часто он удивляется.

Вскоре после этого они начинают играть в лакросс два или три раза в неделю. Дерек старается изо всех сил чтобы выправить игру Стайлза, но он немногое может сделать. Стайлзу не хватает агрессивности – того инстинкта убийцы который требуется в контактных видах спорта. Даже если он перестанет путаться в ногах и руках и перестанет принимать слишком много Адеролла – он не станет на самом деле хорошим игроком.

Дерек представляет иногда интересные вещи. Толкнуть Стайлза на землю, придавить его своим телом и потереться о него, ощутить его мягкость. Он хочет быть ближе, разделить тот же воздух, то же пространство. Он нуждается в этом так отчаянно. Он жаждет этого. 

Жадность – вот что это, жестко напоминает себе Дерек. Он не должен быть жадным.

Хорошо, что есть отвлекающий момент, он отвлекает Дерека от ненужных мыслей – Стайлз никогда не затыкается. Никогда. Он говорит обо всем, выбалтывает все, что приходит ему в голову, даже если это не имеет никакого отношения к текущей теме разговора. Но Дереку нравится слушать о жизни Стайлза. В основном он болтает о школе, о Скотте, о лакроссе – что значит, он довольно много говорит о Джексоне Уитморе. Джексон и Лидия снова вместе, что глупо со стороны Лидии. Насколько Дерек понимает – Джексон засранец. 

\- А потом, - Стайлз практически кричит, голос повышается еще на пол октавы. – Потом, этот осел решает, что Стайлз, вероятно, будет безмерно рад провести свое свободное время с профессором Харрисом…

\- Ауч.

\- Невероятно! Ненавижу этого красавчика. В основном его волосы.

Стайлз уже неоднократно упоминал волосы Джексона.

\- Ясно.

Стайлз вздыхает и забрасывает клюшку на заднее сидение Джипа. 

\- В общем… - говорит он и Дерек принимает это за сигнал и обнимает Стайлза на прощание.

Поначалу они так не делали. Просто говорили: «увидимся». Стайлз махал рукой. Он любит обниматься, думает Дерек, а вот он определенно нет. Не выглядит так, будто любит обниматься. Но как-то Стайлз был таким грустным, таким подавленным – хотя он не из тех, кто ноет постоянно. Но в нем столько эмоций – так что Дерек просто подошел ближе, потянулся и заключил его в объятия. 

Родительские собрания воспринимаются еще хуже, когда у тебя вовсе нет родителей.

Стайлз хотел извиниться, но Дерек сделал лицо. Что-то среднее между «без проблем» и «давай не будет говорить об этом» и теперь Стайлз обнимает Дерека каждый раз, когда они проводят время вместе.

Он очень тактильный парень - Стайлз. И где ему получить эти прикосновения? Скотт натурал и ученик старшей школы – как много может быть прикосновений между ними. Миссис или мисс, Дерек должен это выяснить… у миссис МакКолл едва хватает времени на своего собственного сына.

Объятья всегда длятся слишком долго, но Дерек не позволяет себе усматривать в этом нечто большее.

\- Пока, - говорит Стайлз и Дерек думает, имеет ли значение что слово «чувак» исчезло из их лексикона.

\\\

В эту пятницу Дерек забирает Стайлза с тренировки. Его машина в мастерской на осмотре: «… что-то вроде восстановительных процедур, не знаю, понятия не имею, как это работает». Обычно по пятницам у них вечер ужастиков и пиццы. Иногда со Скоттом, если планируется вечер боевиков.

\- Скотт ненавидит ужастики, - рассказывает Стайлз. – Он посмотрел один на свой одиннадцатый день рождения и не спал три дня, пока его мама не напоила его бенадрилом. Правда.

Дереку не особенно нравится Скотт, но он друг Стайлза. И раз уж тот, продолжая сомневаться в Дереке, все же приходит на их небольшие вечеринки, все нормально. Инстинкты Скотта работают гораздо лучше, чем кто-либо мог предположить, но Дерек не собирается признавать это.

\- Скотт хотел, чтобы я пошел с ним на вечеринку сегодня, - небрежно говорит Стайлз, садясь в машину.

Дерек искоса смотрит на него.

\- Мог бы сходить, если хочешь. Я способен самостоятельно заказать пиццу.

\- Да, Дерек? Мог бы? Думаю, в последний раз ты до полусмерти напугал доставщика. Ты везунчик, что они вообще что-то доставляют в твой особняк ужасов.

Стайлз снова свернул в сторону, но он редко попадает в тему полностью.

\- Почему ты не хочешь идти на вечеринку?

Стайлз пожимает плечами.

\- Это вечеринку Джексона. Уверен, что будет весело, но, поскольку я хочу, чтобы он свалился со скалы где-нибудь подальше…

Дерек выезжает со стоянки и тут перед ним, практически влетев в машину, поворачивает чей-то Порше, еще и возмущенного гудя, будто бы он прав. 

\- Что за черт, - удивляется Дерек и гудит в ответ. – Урод.

\- Это Джексон, - смеется Стайлз.

\\\

Сегодня ночью вампирские фильмы, те, что Стайлз называет «современной классикой» и китайская еда.

\- Так не получится, если ты перережешь кого-то напополам, - хмурится Дерек.

\- Тебе нужно прекращать столько времени проводить в одиночестве в лесу. Ты похож на серийного убийцу.

\- Посмотрите-ка кто говорит.

\- Ой нет, даже рядом не стояло, - продолжает Стайлз. – Старый мужик…

\- Эй!

\- Ладно… Взрослый парень, живущий в одиночестве, в старом доме, в лесу? Серийный убийца. Подросток, чей отец погиб? Самоубийца. Или массовый стрелок, - потом задумчиво добавляет через минуту. – Что, я думаю, как бы, является мгновенной серией убийств.

\- Ты не собираешься… - начинает Дерек, пытаясь игнорировать то, как сердце сжимается у него в груди. Вообще-то похоже, что Стайлзу стало лучше. КОНЕЧНО, он был в депрессии сразу после случившегося…

\- Что?

\- Самоубийство. Или… стрельбу в школе? – хотя, теоретически, они могли бы справиться с последним.

\- Неа. В смысле – нет. НЕТ. – подчеркивает Стайлз, и по тому, как движется его рот, Дерек видит – это правда. – Я был в депрессии, очевидно, но нет… Больше нет. Точно.

\- Хорошо, - облегченно говорит и это преуменьшение века.

\- А ты?

\- Что?

\- Серийные убийства?

\- Одно — это не серия, – постно говорит Дерек и Стайлз ржет.

\- Определенно лучше, чем у Джексона.

\- Рад слышать, что мой статус выше, чем у этого ублюдка.

\- Думаю у убийц на дорогах ранг повыше, чему Джексона.

\- Ага, и меня называют серийным убийцей, - бормочет Дерек и Стайлз бросается в него подушкой. Только он собирается нанести ответный удар, как телефон Стайлза звонит. Мелодия кошмарна и это пытка, слава богу Стайлз быстро нажимает кнопку.

\- И-и-и только сегодня, этот телефон стал выбором на номинацию пьяного набора! Эй, Скотт. Скотт, ты в поря… Это Лидия? О. Понятно. – Стайлз садится на диване ровнее и хмурится. Дерек частично слышит, что говорят с той стороны. – Понятно. Да. Конечно. Десять минут. Увидимся.

Дереку совсем не нравится происходящее.

\- Что там?

\- Ну… если судить по тому что я разобрал между разнообразными воплями. Джексон бросил Лидию. Снова. Каким-то захватывающим способом. А потом Скотт и Эллисон каким-то образом поругались из-за этого. Скотт думает, что Лилии лучше без этого урода, а Эллисон думает, что у Скотта отсутствует какая-либо эмоциональная чувствительность… и это правда, в общем-то, У Скотта эмоциональный диапазон камня. Орущего камня… и все они пьяные и не могут ехать домой на машине. И кому они звонят? Они звонят Стайлзу.

Дерек тяжело вздыхает.

\- Пойду, возьму ключи.

\\\

Ночная поездка с четырьмя подростками – двое злые и пьяные, один плачущий и пьяный и еще один трезвый и угрюмый – совсем не то, что Дерек планировал на этот вечер. После того как он отвозит девчонок к дому Лидии, а Скотта до его дома, он поворачивается к Стайлзу.

\- Подвезти тебя до квартиры?

\- Я ХОЧУ вдарить Джексону.

Дерек фыркает.

\- Это я тоже могу сделать.

Стайлз тускло улыбается.

\- Уверен, его родителя засадят тебя за это. Но это приятно воображать. Спорим, его точеная челюсть сломается, как стекло.

\- Или мы можем сжечь его машину, - говорит Дерек и Стайлз смеется.

И останавливается. Потому что…

\- Ты серьезно? Дерек, ты должен сказать мне, серьезно ли ты говоришь, потому что твои брови снова делают эту штуку.

Дерек пожимает плечами.

\- Его родители тут же купят ему новую.

\- Я… - взгляд Стайлза мечется по лицу Дерека, потом падает на сцепленные руки. – Ты правда… Правда…

В ответ Дерек вытаскивает зажигалку и кладет ее на бардачок.

\- Все на вечеринке пьяны, – вопросительно говорит Стайлз. – Или уже в отключке.

Дерек ухмыляется.

\- Просто скажи мне, где это.

\\\

Не удивительно, что Джексон живет в лучшем районе города. Большой дом, хорошо освещен, но и довольно далеко от других домов. Маленькие города определенно имеют некоторые преимущества. Дерек паркуется в квартале от нужного дома, среди других машин. Детей с вечеринки, видимо. 

Порше припаркован на подъездной дорожке. В доме горят несколько окон, музыка орет, рядом дрожит Стайлз.

\- Ты когда-нибудь… Как вообще можно поджечь машину? – шепчет Стайлз. Он облизывает губы, нервничая или в возбуждении. А может быть и то и другое. Это не будет первый поджог после того, как умер его отец, Дерек это прекрасно знает, но наверняка его первый НАСТОЯЩИЙ поджог. Тот, который он не сможет контролировать.

\- Это легче сделать, чем ты думаешь, - отвечает Дерек. Коврики, обивка сидений, даже жидкость омывателя легко воспламеняются. Все что им нужно сделать –взломать окно и помочь немного. – Возьми соседские газеты. Какие-нибудь рекламные объявления. Что угодно.

Стайлз выкарабкивается из машины.  
\- Старый добрый «Маяк Бикон Хиллза». Хорошо, что его никто не читает, - говорит он возвращаясь.

Дерек ладонью обхватывает шею Стайлза сзади. Чувствует частые удары пульса. 

\- У тебя есть зажигалка?

Стайлз вытаскивает из кармана дешевую зажигалку с заправки. Тоже не удивительно.

\- Хорошо. Все просто, - Дерек берет зажигалку Стайлза, и протягивает свою. – Ты берешь мою зажигалку и поджигаешь газету. Как только она разгорится, я разбиваю окно и разливаю бензин из твоей зажигалки. Потом ты бросаешь газету внутрь.

\- Это сработает?

\- Как магия, - его ладонь на шее Стайлза. – Готов?

\- Оки-доки, на хрен! – кивает Стайлз.

Определенно готов.

\\\

Все проходит легко и гладко. Газета горит хорошо, а когда Дерек разбивает окно Порше, сигнализация не срабатывает. Болван Джексон даже не включил ее. Дерек ломает зажигалку и поливает содержимым салон, отправляя остатки от нее в карман. Отходит назад, чтобы Стайлз мог подойти.

Получается хорошая вспышка для начала, когда огонь попадает на разлитый бензин. Он быстро распространяется по сиденьям и коврикам. Дерек подталкивает Стайлза назад, откуда они пришли. Через минуту или две начнут взрываться подушки безопасности. Шины и механизм дверей. Они не закончат эту ночь в больнице.

\- Боже мой, - с благоговением говорит Стайлз, когда взрывается двигатель. Это не так зрелищно, как в кино, конечно, где волны от взрыва вырываются из горящей машины, но вся машина в огне и это красиво. На самом деле.

\- Пошли, - говорит Дерек и берет Стайлза за руку повыше локтя. Даже так поздно ночью, на вечеринке полной пьяных подростков, кто-нибудь заметит огонь. И скоро. Они не закончат этот эту ночь в тюрьме тоже. – Пора уходить.

\\\

Они спешат назад к машине. Не бегом, но достаточно быстро. Стайлз опирается на капот машины и тяжело дышит, будто бы пробежал один из кроссов, которые так любит устраивать Финсток.

\- Блядь! – тяжело выдыхает он. – Ебтвоюмать! Ни хрена себе!

Дерек стоит рядом и… все. Мотылек всегда летит на пламя, не так ли? Он видит, как штаны Стайлза натянулись в районе ширинки. Да, они всегда на пару размеров больше и мешковатые, но стояк все равно очевиден. А он так долго ждал, боже, он был так ТЕРПЕЛИВ. Руки без его участия тянутся к Стайлзу. Сейчас.

Он прижимается ртом к губам Стайлза, жестко и неожиданно. Одной рукой обхватывает затылок и притягивает его ближе. Жадно вдыхает недоуменный возглас Стайлза. Тот нелепо взмахивает руками и вцепляется в его рубашку. Потом, когда Дерек вылизывает этот рот, руки Стайлза уже оказываются на его плечах.

Он падает на колени – просто попробовать его, думает он, просто взять головку стайлзова члена в рот. Просто заставить его кончить.

\- О господи! – бормочет Стайлз. – Боже, боже, боже, боже…

Снова и снова, одна рука сжата в кулак, ею он затыкает свой рот. Другой он гладит волосы на затылке Дерека. Движения быстрые и нервные. Дерек расстегивает молнию и сдергивает джинсы вместе с бельем вниз. 

\- Дерек, боже мой! Дерек, ты… это… - этот невнятный лепет такой знакомый, он знал, что так будет. Дерек берет член глубоко в рот, до самого конца. Стайлз на взводе, он такой твердый и кончает через несколько мгновений, изливаясь семенем на язык Дерека и даже на его лицо. Напрашиваясь на большее. Он скулит, кончая, дергает его за волосы.

Дерек рычит. Облизывается и утыкается лицом в живот Стайлза, чтобы укусить его. Оставить метку рядом с пупком. Заполнить рот этой плотью. Тот стонет, вцепившись ему в волосы и, боже, он на вкус как пот и дым и прекрасно сочетается со вкусом спермы во рту Дерека. Он рычит снова. Терзает плоть Стайлза, облизывает его пальцы. Потом поднимается и толкает его на капот, Стайлз слегка взвизгивает и… БОЖЕ! Дерек не думал, что может стать еще тверже, но рад, что ошибался. Он дергает ширинку, вытаскивает свой член и толкается. Кусает шею Стайлза, трется носом о ключицы, выглядывающие из ворота майки. Ебать! Он такой ребенок, и все же не совсем ребенок, но… От этого Дереку хочется выть. Он задирает майку и облизывает соски, кусает так нежно, как только может. Грудь вздымается под его руками от загнанного дыхания Стайлза.

\- Дерек, - задыхаясь, стонет Стайлз и Дерек замирает. Кончает на живот Стайлза, его руки на шее, прижимают к себе так крепко. Наконец они дышат одним воздухом на двоих.

Стайлз цепляется за него какое-то время, пока не осознает, что делает. Потом он начинает тянуть штаны вверх, а майку вниз. Бормотать извинения и объяснения. Дерек должен его успокоить. Он сжимает ладонью шею Стайлза и тянет на себя. Тот затыкается и утыкается лицом в грудь.

И он заполучил его. Он ЗАПОЛУЧИЛ его.

Это и в самом деле оказалось так просто, как он думал. 

\\\

Они слышат сирены вдалеке и бросаются в машину. Ошарашенные. Дерек едет в неизвестном направлении, просто чтобы уехать подальше. Скоро здесь образуется пробка. Дети с вечеринки Джексона начнут разбегаться.

Он искоса наблюдает за Стайлзом. Тот дергает ногой, кусает губы. Бросает косые взгляды на Дерека, а потом пялится в окно.

\- Это напугало тебя?

\- Если только НЕМНОГО! – орет Стайлз и Дерек резко тормозит останавливаясь. Он поворачивается и смотрит прямо на Стайлза.

\- Послушай, - начинает он и замирает, потому что не знает, что говорить дальше.

Стайлз рядом дергается.

\- Ты хотел? – выпаливает Дерек вдруг. – Тебе понравилось?

Стайлз краснеет и отворачивается.

\- Я хотел. Мне понравилось, - продолжает он мягче, и Стайлз поворачивается к нему. Глаза расширены от удивления. Дерек обхватывает его лицо ладонями и целует. – Не бойся. В этом нет ничего плохого.

Стайлз фыркает. Неуверенный, но чуть успокоившийся.

\- Не дергайся, - говорит Дерек снова и Стайлз кивает. Его лицо горит в ладонях.

\\\

Машина Джексона самая большая новость месяца в Бикон Хиллз. Полиция и все остальные тоже подозревали Лидию, по понятным причинам. Но она всю ночь провела дома, с Эллисон, родители сидели на первом этаже, в гостиной, так что это алиби сложно оспорить. Добавьте и факт, что на месте преступления было полно пьяных несовершеннолетних, никто не хочет признаваться, что присутствовал на той вечеринке. Так что дело заглохло. Пьяные подростки, глупая шутка – кто знает, что там было на самом деле?

Родители Джексона купили ему новую машину. Мерседес. У Стайлза дергаются пальцы каждый раз, когда он ее видит.

Дерек же никак не насытится. Вместо тренировок по лакроссу они теперь энергично трахаются. Ночи фильмов переросли в вечера поцелуев. Или Стайлз делает домашнее задание на кухонной стойке, пока Дерек отрывает обгорелые доски пола. У них полно лома чтобы развести большой костер в лесу. Иногда Стайлз позволяет Дереку трахнуть его прямо там, у огня. Иногда он уклоняется: «чувак, нет, там грязно…» придирчиво ноет, как любая девушка. Тогда они устраивают гонку до королевских размеров матраса, который Дерек называет кроватью.

\- Шизик, - бормочет Стайлз, когда замечает наблюдающего за его сном Дерека. Но он не может сдержаться и это частично вина Стайлза. Он вырубается мгновенно после секса, расслабленный и тихий, каким не бывает в другое время. Дереку трудно позволить ему спать. Он хочет трогать его. Хочет выебать Стайлза вот так, когда он еще мокрый после предыдущего секса. Он хочет отсосать ему, чтобы член снова стал твердым. Пусть бы он и спал в процессе… Стайлз выдыхает: - Шииииизаааа…

Дерек кусает его за задницу – Стайлз визжит.

Они все время вместе, иногда в доме Дерека, иногда в квартире Стайлза. В квартире больше удобств, но: «твое жилье хотя бы когда-то было домом…» - говорит Стайлз мрачно. И Дерек в такие моменты ищет пальцами точку пульса. Запястье Стайлза, изгиб шеи, или впадинку бедра. Успокаивая. Когда Стайлз в школе, Дерек работает в доме. Теперь не только чтобы удержать от разрушения, но восстановить. Сделать домом. Ванная и кухня – в первую очередь, вся сантехника. Рядом большая комната, на первом этаже с гигантским каменным камином за открытой решеткой. Он думает о восстановлении этого камина, чтобы трахнуть Стайлза рядом с ним, вдавливая его в плитки пола.

Однажды Стайлз приходит домой злой, как черт. Лицо нахмурено, всем видом показывая, что говорить он не собирается. Дерек чуть с ума не сходит, КАК ему спросить, когда обычно Стайлз берет на себя все разговоры? Но потом Стайлз сжалившись, начинает говорить.

\- Итак, - говорит он, плюхаясь на диван вне досягаемости рук Дерека. – Скотт гундит, что я больше не провожу с ним время. - Он бесится, что я все время с тобой, - продолжает он, ковыряя ногти.

\- И он говорит, что ты слишком стар для меня, - добавляет, отводя взгляд.

\- Он думает – странно, что я постоянно в твоем, цитата «доме серийного убийцы», - говорит Стайлз и заливается румянцем. – Ну тут я думаю и моя вина есть.

Видно, что он действительно разозлился на Скотта. Но, Дерек знает, Скотт кое в чем прав.

\- Мы на самом деле много времени проводим вместе, - тщательно продумывая слова, говорит Дерек. – Большую его часть. Не пойми меня неправильно – я люблю проводить время с тобой, но он, наверное, ревнует…

\- Но я не вел себя так, когда он проводил все время с Эллисон, - с горечью говорит Стайлз. – В этом весь Скотт. Даже если не он главное лицо происходящего – все равно он должен быть в центре внимания. 

\- Так проводи с ним больше времени. Поиграйте в эту глупую игру…

\- «Династия Катамари», - мгновенно говорит Стайлз и Дерек щелкает его по уху.

\- В ЭТУ ГЛУПУЮ ИГРУ, закажите пиццу или еще чего… Что вы обычно делаете.

\- Напиваемся и смотрим по кабельному матчи ММА (смешанные боевые искусства), – с надеждой спрашивает Стайлз.

Дерек закатывает глаза.

\- Я не буду покупать вам бухло.

Хотя, на самом деле, это стоит обдумать.

\- Но, Дерек. Дерек. А что если мы пойдем на вечеринку и там кто-нибудь решит воспользоваться моей наивностью и низкой сопротивляемостью алкоголю?

Стайлз шутит, конечно, шутит, но Дерек чувствует, как его ногти вспарывают подлокотник дивана.

\- Я убью их, - говорит он с гневом, который не может скрыть.

Стайлз моргает. Замолкает потрясенный. 

Дерек в панике. Он думает, что сказать. Что это шутка, попробовать рассмеяться, но его ярость реальна. Слишком сильна, чтобы притвориться и свести все к шутке.

\- Я… - начинает он. Что? Прости? Я не то хотел сказать? Пошутил?

\- Господи, - выдыхает Стайлз, и прежде чем Дерек успевает моргнуть – Стайлз в его руках, на его коленях, утыкается носом в его щеку. Коротко целует Дерека в уголок рта. – Ты просто… Ты сделаешь это. Просто СДЕЛАЕШЬ.

Говорит он и утыкается лицом ему в шею. Дерек чувствует жар румянца.

\- Я все для тебя сделаю, - признается Дерек, выворачивает свое нутро в этом признании, выдает самый очевидный секрет и Стайлз громко всхлипывает ему в шею. – Я ЛЮБЛЮ тебя, – говорит Дерек. Гораздо сильнее, чем Стайлз может вообразить.

\- Ты… Господи! – стонет Стайлз. – Ты не можешь говорить такое и ожидать, чтобы будем спокойно дальше смотреть телевизор, псих! Ты какой-то удивительный сексуальный андроид, пришедший из будущего, которого я создал?!

Дерек даже не собирается разбираться, откуда это взялось.

\- Как ты можешь быть настоящим? – Стайлз поднимает голову и грубо целует его, одновременно дергая вверх майку. Дело стопорится немного. Стайлз кусает Дерека за плечо, пока тот помогает избавиться от одежды. Есть одно местечко, видимо, оно особенно нравится Стайлзу – кожа там все время темная от укусов.

\- Сильнее, - рычит Дерек.

\- Псих, - говорит Стайлз и это правда. Слово злое, но тон нежен и Дерек не обижается. Никогда. Он псих, по любому. Они оба психи. Он стягивает майку со Стайлза, кусая его в перерывах. Передвигается так, чтобы Стайлз мог обхватить его ногами за талию, а руками за шею. Он сжимает Стайлза крепче, пока между ними не остается ничего лишнего. 

Дерек впивается пальцами в спину Стайлза, ощупывает ямочки, давит глубже, чтобы почувствовать косточки под мускулами и Стайлз скулит. Этот звук бьет прямо в грудь и живот. И все. Если быть честным. Это все. Как с нуля до ста. Мгновенно. 

\- Хорошо?

\- О, даа.. – выдыхает Стайлз, рот широко распахнут. Такой влажный. – Да, это…

Он снова впивается в плечо Дерека.

\- Ты можешь, просто…

И так легко скользнуть рукой по спине и поднырнуть за пояс джинсов. Проникнуть пальцами в задницу Стайлза. Сразу двумя до первой фаланги.

\- Охххх… Ебать, ебать, ебать, ебать… 

И этот лепет одобрения показывает, как ничто другое, насколько ему хорошо. Стайлз извивается на коленях Дерека, насаживается на его пальцы, нескончаемый поток ругательств слетает с языка.

\- Да так, вот так, блядь! Да, так!

Рядом нет смазки, чтобы выебать Стайлза прямо здесь, но Дерек не расстраивается. Конечно, мало что может быть лучше секса со Стайлзом. И он такой красивый, когда Дерек его трахает. Длинные конечности, открытый влажный рот, и эти его: «сильнее», и «жестче», и «дай мне», и «мне нужно», как он полностью отдается сексу… Но смотреть, как он кончает вот так - тоже классно. Открыть его пальцами или языком. Дерек часами может заниматься риммингом со Стайлзом. Боже, его вкус! Дерек не торопится в эти моменты. 

\- Трахну тебя потом, - обещает он. Наверху, в их кровати. – Тебе понравится.

Стайлз часто кивает головой, как заведенный.

\- Ты в точности знаешь, КАК я хочу, - говорит он задыхаясь. И это звучит по-другому, не так как обычно, когда Дерек спрашивает его, что он хочет на обед или, какой фильм хочет посмотреть. Все это просто, вообще-то. Стайлзу семнадцать, семнадцатилетние мальчишки постоянно возбуждены. Корми его, уделяй внимание, заставляй его кончать – любой мог заполучить Стайлза в свои руки.

Кто угодно. Но случилось так, что это Дерек.

\- Иди ко мне, - говорит он и Стайлз с готовностью подается вперед, открывает рот чтобы Дерек толкнулся в него своим языком, чтобы укусил нижнюю губу.

Боже, этот рот! Эта изогнутая купидоновым луком верхняя губа, то, как Стайлз не перестает облизывать губы, как он сосет пальцы Дерека, как эти губы растягиваются вокруг его члена – смотреть на этот рот так же хорошо, как чувствовать на себе, будто бы это ПРОИСХОДИТ сейчас. Стайлз начинает дрожать в его руках всего несколько минут спустя. Длинный, неконтролируемый спазм прокатывается по телу. Он сжимается сильнее вокруг пальцев Дерека, толкается чаще и Дерек тоже кончает. Он так глубоко в Стайлзе, что никогда не сможет жить без него.

Заканчивается тем, что они растягиваются на диване. Стайлз остается в ловушке из рук и ног Дерека. 

\- Я тоже тебя люблю, - говорит Стайлз неуверенно. Из всего на свете в этом он не должен сомневаться, никогда. Дерек снова его целует. Конечно, он любит. Конечно, они любят друг друга! Кто еще мог бы стать его любовью? Дерек был одинок половину своей жизни – он никогда не расстанется со Стайлзом. Он сожжет весь мир, если потребуется.

\- Фу, - мгновение спустя фыркает Стайлз, глядя на мокрое пятно на джинсах. – Мы даже не пообедали.

Дерек усмехается в подушку.

\- У меня есть кое-что для тебя.

Стайлз пытается ткнуть его своим острым локтем. Но дело заканчивается тем, что он еще глубже зарывается под Дерека.

\- Просто пусть это твое «кое-что» окажется хлебом с чесноком от Джино. 

\- Рабовладелец, - хмыкает Дерек и полностью укладывается на Стайлза. Всей тяжестью.

\\\

Стайлз заканчивает год с приличным средним баллом. Плохих оценок нет, хотя Дерек подозревает, некоторые завышены из жалости.

\- Уверен, я не получал столько «В» с шестого класса, - весело говорит Стайлз. – Когда мне поставили диагноз СДВГ.

\- Разве не должно быть наоборот?

\- Когда я делал то, что от меня ждут?

Дерек фыркает.

\- Забудь, что я спрашивал, - усмехается Стайлз.

Как всегда, планируется небольшая церемония для учеников – посещаемость, списки лучших, с точки зрения руководства, дух школьного братства … бла-бла-бла – и Дерек обманом оказывается вовлечен в это. Он просто не может сопротивляться стайлзову взгляду: «не оставляй меня одного». Это все равно, что сказать «нет» новорожденному олененку с огромными глазами. Ты просто… НЕ МОЖЕШЬ отказать.

Он сталкивается с миссис МакКолл в общей неразберихе. Стайлз где-то со Скоттом, вероятно, в поисках Эллисон, которая вроде бы и со Скоттом, но вроде бы и нет. По какой-то причине им все еще нужен Стайлз в качестве переводчика. С девчачьего на язык Скотта. Или, может быть, наоборот.

Миссис МакКолл бьет прямо в точку, хотя… он поступает так же.

\- Знаешь, ты староват для него, - говорит она. Сдержанно. Но под сдержанностью проскальзывает бритвенная резкость. Она медсестра – повидала всякого дерьма, но она гораздо мягче, чем думает. Дерек уверен.

\- Я знаю, - если признаете небольшую вину, сможете скрыть гораздо большую. – Но мы кое в чем… похожи…

Следует момент нерешительности, прежде чем она кивает головой.

\- Совсем не то же самое что терапевтические группы для такого рода вещей.

\- Я никогда не был фанатом терапии.

\- Равно как и я, - признается она, они с пониманием улыбаются друг другу. А следующий вопрос уже о лакроссе.

Вот и все. Это практически разрешение.

\\\

\- Что это такое там было? – спрашивает Стайлз по пути к машине.

\- Материнский инстинкт, - говорит Дерек.

На лице Стайлза появляется сложно выражение.

\- Она не моя мама, - в утверждении смешиваются отрицание и тоска.

\- Она заботится о тебе, - и Стайлз заботится о ней. Так что и Дерек напряжется.

\- Я думаю, - начинает Стайлз и жует свои губы. – Я думаю, что отец не понял бы ЭТОГО, знаешь? Ты и я. И другие… вещи. Я имею в виду, конечно, он не упустил бы поджог и ущерб частной собственности… и… я не знаю, все то, что мы делаем… но… я просто…

\- Мне кажется – он хотел, чтобы ты был счастлив, - искренне говорит Дерек. – И мы никому не причиняли вреда. – Если оставить в стороне самого шерифа, но тут целиком его вина. – Только машина Джексона, ничего стоящего мы не сжигали.

\- Бля! – шипит Стайлз и оглядывается по сторонам. Дерек закатывает глаза. – Я знаю. Я имею в виду что мы не какие-то Бонни и Клайд…

\- Думаю, ты больше похож на Тельму.

\- Я ИМЕЮ В ВИДУ, - продолжает Стайлз. - На самом деле я не знаю, что имею в виду. Я просто…

\- Это не соответствует тому идеальному образу, который был у тебя в голове?

Плечи Стайлза опускаются.

\- Ага… Я просто… Я хотел, чтобы он гордился мной.

\- Я думаю, он гордился тобой. Серьезно, Стайлз, давай. Ты почти окончил высшую школу. Наконец-то получил «В» по другим предметам, а не только по физре?

\- Эм.

\- Оставил вмятину от задницы на скамейке запасных другому игроку?

\- Ты! ХУЖЕ ВСЕХ!

\- Да, да…Хочешь, съедим по бургеру по дороге домой?

\- Фигурная картошка фри? – с надеждой спрашивает Стайлз. – Погоди-ка, ты должен следить за холестерином!

\- О! И это я хуже всех, - отвечает он и берет Стайлза за руку. Удерживает ладонь всю дорогу до машины, даже когда тот пытает выскользнуть.

\\\

Все лето Стайлз со Скоттом разъезжает по штату, присматривая колледж для учебы. Иногда с ночевками. Иногда миссис МакКолл едет с ними. Она не спрашивает Дерека. Он пытается взглянуть на ситуацию ее глазами. Не позволяет этому расстраивать себя.

Стайлз становится все тише и тише. Больше болтовни о том, как Скотт лягается во сне, чем о колледжах. Испуганный, как и все выпускники. Неуверенный в своем будущем. Скучающий по отцу. Все что угодно, но Дерек учится ждать. Ждать момента, когда все беспокойство выйдет наружу.

Может быть время для очередного костра. Если они тянут слишком долго, Стайлз становится дерганным. Беспокойным. Одержимым. Он не затыкается никогда, но в такие момент бубнеж более нервный. Он требует фиксации. Хоть они и похожи со Стайлзом, но их реакции на огонь разнятся. Дереку достаточно спичек, небольших костров. Даже просто мыслей об это хватает. Фантазий. Но Стайлзу нужно больше. Ему нужно РАЗРУШЕНИЕ. И Дерек более чем счастлив предоставить ему это. Особенно после того, как насытится сам. Они трахаются часами, даже днями – Стайлз раздирает спину Дерека в кровь, вытягивая его в оргазм раз за разом. Дерек представляет, как познакомит Стайлза с ИГРОЙ. Представляет его лицо, когда монетка упадет. Может быть, это то, что ему нужно. И Дерек позволит ему это. 

\- Я не думаю, что готов, - наконец-то говорит однажды ночью Стайлз. – Я про колледж. Я… просто… Понятия не имею, чем хочу заниматься. Я знаю, все подростки такие… Но я просто не хочу уезжать из Бикон Хиллз сейчас. Не думаю, что справлюсь снова с изменениями в моей жизни.

Стайлз даже не знает насколько короток поводок – он никогда не проверял. 

\- Ладно, - говорит Дерек и гладит его по спине. – Как бы то ни было, колледж не для всех.

Стайлз закатывает глаза.

\- Ты совсем не помогаешь, урка!

Дерек фыркает.

\- Я поступил.

Стайлз резво оборачивается.

\- Правда?

\- Просто недолго проучился.

\- Ага, как же. Врун, - фыркает Стайлз.

\- Я же вроде урка.

\- Ты и то и другое.

\- Многогранный, - ухмыляется Дерек. – Видишь, это слово может пригодиться на тесте.

\- Я видел, как ты читал словарь, так что нечего мне тут втирать, - и да, вот теперь Стайлз улыбается.

\- Все что ты захочешь, - говорит Дерек. – ВСЕ ЧТО ТЫ ЗАХОЧЕШЬ, понятно? Даже если ты хочешь поехать в колледж на Аляске…

\- Я заставлю тебя посмотреть все Сумерки за раз…

\- … Я просто говорю, что последую за тобой куда угодно, - заканчивает он и Стайлз затыкается.

\- Чувак, - говорит Стайлз и пытается найти еще слова, но проигрывает. – Чувак!

\- Ага.

Они нечасто произносят слово «любовь» обращаюсь друг к другу. Дерек вообще молчун, а Стайлз использует слово постоянно: «я люблю эти чипсы!», или «я люблю этот сериал!», или «люблю тебя», когда Дерек приносит ему кофе по утрам. И, наверное, это провал. Дереку нужно прояснить этот момент. 

\- Ты не можешь шутить с этим, - говорит Стайлз после минутного молчания. – Не когда я так эмоционально уязвим… Никаких отказов! Время для большой романтической речи!

\- Звучит, как приговор.

\- Итак… «я никогда не оставлю тебя, Джек!» - и это были три зря потраченных часа жизни Дерека, которые не вернуть. – Ты хоть понимаешь, как много значишь для меня? Что я БУКВАЛЬНО не могу представить свою жизнь без тебя? Я имею в виду… ну если использовать наиболее подходящую метафору… Когда я познакомился с тобой… это было, как будто Дороти проснулась в стране Оз. Все, что было ДО это Канзас, а все, что ПОСЛЕ – приобрело цвет. Когда отец погиб… я думал, что сойду с ума. А ты был рядом. Всегда был рядом. Я никогда… ты не должен отказывать себе в чем-то из-за меня…

\- Да от чего я отказываюсь-то, - говорит Дерек и именно это он и имеет в виду. Он серьезен. Стайлзу необязательно оставаться в Бикон Хиллз чтобы принадлежать ему. Стайлз может поступить в любой колледж в любой части страны, куда хочет. Желательно все же не в большом городе. Там сложновато с поджогами, хотя и не невозможно. А Дерека ничего здесь не держит. У него достаточно страховых денег чтобы делать все, что он захочет. Равно, как и Стайлз. Ему вообще НЕ НУЖНО ничего делать. Весь мир в их распоряжении. Он любит этот дом – он создал его, так или иначе, но ему и не нужно оставлять его. Просто назначить его… в каком-то роде… базой, местом, куда всегда можно будет вернуться.

\- Я люблю тебя, - хрипло говорит Стайлз. – Я очень-очень сильно люблю тебя.

\- Я знаю.

\- Ты просто... Ты заполучил меня, - бормочет он сонно. – Как будто ты живешь в моей голове.

\- Конечно, - отвечает Дерек. Так и есть. Они любят друг друга. И пусть все остальное горит синим пламенем.

Конец.


End file.
